Así ocurrió todo
by Yuurey
Summary: Un poco de todo, sentimientos, celos, fiesta, encuentros...Sencillamente un relato de como empezo la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta.
1. El comienzo

_**Hola! Al fin me decidí y aquí me teneis intentando dejaros algún capitulillo de un fic que tengo escrito de hace tiempo. Quería presentarme porque, además de ser el primero que publico, quería que supierais que quizás al principio os parezca un poco aburrido…es porque he querido ceñirme todo lo posible a la serie, pero os prometo que si esta pareja os gusta lo pasareis bien leyéndolo (cuanto mas avanza la historia mas divertida se vuelve ;)**_

_**También quería avisaros que son capítulos cortitos, fáciles de leer y que por supuesto hay mas de uno que son de transcision, digamos que para ponernos en situación.**_

_**Por supuesto ni que decir tiene que ninguno de los personajes me pernecen (ojala xD) solo escribo para divertirme. **_

_**Capitulo 1: EL COMIENZO.**_

Todo comienza mientras Goku trata desesperadamente de vencer a Freezer en el planeta Namek.

En algún lugar de la Tierra un pequeño grupo de namekianos se reúne en torno a su Gran Señor Guru, junto a ellos se encuentra Bulma, Picoolo y Gohan pensando preocupadamente en lo que debe estar pasando Goku en esos momentos. No le queda otra que esperar, pues gracias a las bolas del dragón, ellos han sido transportados a ese lugar para estar a salvo.

En ese momento se escucho tras de ellos unas risotadas algo sarcástica.

- Jajajajajajaja...

Todos saltaron dando media vuelta y posicionándose para atacar.

- ¡ VEGETA ! – gritaron todos al unísono.

- Jajajajajaja...-prosiguió él con su risa sarcástica y sus ojos de maldad- ¡MALDITOS INGENUOS!..jajajajaja...¿¡DE VERAS PENSAIS QUE ESE GUSANO ACABARA CON FREEZER!

- ¡Mi padre ganara el combate y volverá sano y salvo! –gritó Gohan lleno de furia y a la vez intentando no llorar.

Sin embargo lo único que se escucho fue otra gran risotada.

Así fueron transcurriendo algunas horas, entre discusiones, llantos, la muerte del Gran Señor Guru (algo que se estaba viendo venir pues era ya bastante anciano) e incluso alguna pelea por parte de Gohan y Vegeta, pero la situación cambio cuando Yamcha, compañero de peleas de Goku y novio de Bulma, ya muerto, se comunicó a Bulma desde el más allá para decirle que Goku había acabado con Freezer.

Todos saltaron de alegría al oír la noticia, todos menos Vegeta claro, que no podía entender como un guerrero de tercera clase (según él) había conseguido vencer a tal enemigo como ese...el culpable de sus desgracias, el que tanto le había hecho pasar...el que eliminó a su pueblo por diversión...AL QUE ÉL (por mas que lo intentó) NO PUDO VENCER!. Por segunda vez se sentía humillado por ese estúpido guerrero...aún recuerda como le venció en combate para luego perdonarle la vida..."que deshonra para su raza...JAMAS DEBÍO DEJARME VIVIR...LO LAMENTARÁ!" pensó furioso mientras cerraba los puños fuertemente.

Aunque para desgracia de los demás allí presente la noticia no había terminado.

- ¡Bulma! – dijo Yamcha preocupado – eso ...no es todo...

- ¿Pero que dices Yamcha? – preguntó mientras su rostro iba cambiando.

- Goku...no...

- ¿¡Que ocurre!

Yamcha tomó aire y continuo – El planeta Namek explotó tras el combate y Goku...Goku no ha sobrevivido.

Todos quedaron destrozado al escuchar la noticia...incluso Vegeta, que quiso aparentar lo contrario soltando otra de sus risotadas, pensaba en su interior que le habían arrebatado la venganza que tanto ansiaba.

Tras unos segundos interminables para el pequeño Gohan, Bulma dijo animada - ¡No os preocupéis!,lo haremos resucitar con las bolas del dragón de Namek, a él y a todos nuestros amigos.

Todos parecían estar conforme e ilusionados de nuevo, Vegeta por su parte vio que aún podría vengarse de ese gusano y su cara mostró esa media sonrisa de malvado que tanto le caracteriza.

¡AÚN NO ESTABA TODO PERDIDO PARA NUESTRO VALIENTE AMIGO!

_**Pues hasta aquí el primero, espero que os guste aunque colgare algunos más ahora…igualmente agradecería los review para saber si va gustando o mejor lo dejo guardado en mi pc (donde lleva mucho guardado **____**)**_


	2. Una invitación sorprendente

_**Capitulo 2: UNA INVITACIÓN SORPRENDENTE.**_

La verdad es que la idea de Bulma había sido brillante, pero aún quedaban algunos asuntos que resolver. Los namekianos aún seguían allí, en aquel apartado lugar de la tierra y lógicamente no podían volver a su planeta, ya que había desaparecido, y aún habiendo quedado intacto eran demasiados para poder viajar todos juntos al espacio. Pero Bulma haciendo valer de nuevo su inteligencia, la verdad que eso no le faltaba a la chica, volvió a dar una solución - ¡Os quedareis todos en mi casa hasta que nuestros amigos regresen del más allá!- dijo sonriendo.

Si algo tenía Bulma, además de belleza, inteligencia y un carácter demasiado fuerte, era dinero. Sus padres eran dueño de Capsule Corporatión, una empresa dedicada a fabricar cápsulas de todo tipo, y esa corporación además de ser su trabajo también era su casa, una inmensa casa en la que, sin lugar a duda, había sitio para todos ellos.

La treintena de namekianos que allí se encontraban quedaron asombrado ante esa invitación, aunque inmediatamente aceptaron, ya que era el único lugar donde no llamarían la atención.

Aunque el asombro no quedaría ahí, Bulma sonriente se dio la vuelta y dirigiéndose al orgulloso y malvado guerrero le dijo - ¿Y tu que pequeño? –(la verdad es que no mintió pues aunque Vegeta tenía muchas cualidades físicas su estatura no destacaba)- Te llamas Vegeta, ¿verdad?.

La cara de todos los que estaban escuchando esas palabras se volvieron pálidas inmediatamente, Picoolo y Gohan se miraban sin salir de su asombro, "esta chica esta loca de remate" pensaron todos al ver como se dirigía a unos de los guerreros más temido del Universo.

Vegeta en ese momento se quedo de cuadros, su cara era un poema, y lo único que salió de su boca fue un –Hnmm?...¿¡me ha llamado pequeño!-en un tono casi inaudible. Ni siquiera dentro de él estaba enfadado, pues jamás nadie le había hablado con tanta insolencia...simplemente no salía de su asombro.

La joven le siguió hablando – También puedes venir a mi casa, a no ser que tengas pensada otra cosa – le dijo con un poco de burla.

-Je!...- Vegeta seguía confuso y su único gesto fue el de volver la cara para no mirarla.

Sin embargo Bulma, que era bastante charlatana, no terminó ahí – Te pondré bien de comer, ¡Seguro que comes tanto como Goku! – (hay que decir que ambos venían del mismo planeta, el planeta Vegeta, donde los guerreros eran llamados saiyajin, y a parte de ser una tierra de hombres poderosos también se distinguían por tener como estomago un pozo sin fondo)- ¿a que llevo razón? – La chica pego una gran risotada y prosiguió- ¡Ahora bien! No quiero que te aproveches de mi hospitalidad, así que no intentes hacer ninguna de las tuyas.

Las caras de sus amigos cada vez cambiaban mas de color, ¿cómo podía hablarle de esa forma despreocupada a quien había matado a tanta gente?.

Por su parte Vegeta empieza a reaccionar, cerrando bien los puños la miraba con unos ojos de asesino que hasta al mas fuerte de los guerreros haría temblar, sin embargo solo dijo - ¡Oh! ¡Que impertinente!...¡Que se habrá creído!- y aunque su odio había crecido, su voz no llego siquiera a los oídos de Bulma. Al fin y al cabo él no tenía donde quedarse a esperar a Goku, así que esa oportunidad le vino bien. -"¡Ja! Estúpida humana...me aprovechare de su confianza hasta que acabe con Goku, luego ni ella ni ninguno de este planeta quedara vivo...jajajaja" -siguió pensando mientras su rostro mostraba enfado.

Bulma se giro hacia los demás y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

- ¡Bien! ¡Llamaré a mi padre para que venga a recogernos!


	3. En casa de los Brief

Capitulo 3: EN CASA DE LOS BRIEF.

Los días en Capsule Corporation pasaban muy deprisa, allí los habitantes de Namek vivian disfrutando de todas las comodidades que los Brief (ese es el apellido de la familia de Bulma) les brindaban.

Vegeta intentaba entrenar todo lo posible desde bien temprano, tratando de superar la fuerza de su gran enemigo Goku, aunque sus avances no lo tenían muy contento. La verdad es que en cierto modo estaba algo molesto en esa casa pues, a su parecer, todos estaban locos de remate. La Sra. Brief siempre le cogía por el brazo diciéndole lo guapo y fuerte que le parecía, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto a nuestro guerrero. El padre de Bulma, el único al que casi soportaba, era un loco obsesionado por construir inventos que luego tiraba a la basura o que, según el, no servían para nada, pero por lo menos este humano le daba de vez en cuando uno de sus robot para entrenar. Y luego estaba Bulma...a ella simplemente la odiaba, era insolente, impertinente, metomentodo, contestona...y encima se creía súper guapa...-"ahhh! No la soporto!"- pensaba cada vez que ella le dirigía la palabra.

Por su parte Bulma estaba sumida en un sin fin de sensaciones, le agradaba que los namekianos estuviesen allí, pues eran bastante divertidos. Aunque aún así apenas podía sonreír, pues su novio de toda la vida, Yamcha, aun seguía en el más allá. Realmente lo echaba mucho de menos. Su relación de pareja no era, ni por asomo, perfecta, pero en cierto modo se había acostumbrado a él, le quería a su manera, y aunque dudara que realmente estuviese enamorada, le gustaba sentirse querida y acompañada. Luego estaba ÉL, Vegeta!, el único que realmente la sacaba de sus casillas cada vez que se cruzaban en algún lugar de la casa. No soportaba ese carácter que tenía, arrogante, chulo, orgulloso...y encima resulta que era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, es decir, -"para él todos estaban a su entera disposición las 24 horas del día...¡IMBESIL!"- era lo único que podía pensar de él. Aunque por otra parte, ella era joven, estaba sola, cosa que detestaba, y tenía que reconocer que el principito malvado era bastante guapo y muy musculoso, pero..."- Ja! ¡Va listo si piensa que puede tener a una chica como yo!" pensaba, siempre, en la más absoluta soledad.

En fin, cada uno pasaba el tiempo como podía, a la espera de que las bolas del dragón estuvieran listas para resucitar a sus amigos. Todo era, relativamente, tranquilo, aunque los habitantes de esa casa no dejaban de escuchar eternas discusiones entre Vegeta y Bulma, cualquier cosa era motivo de disputa, y hay que reconocer que eso se le daba muy bien a ambos, incluso, por así decirlo, ellos casi buscaban esas riñas a diario, quizás solo porque era la única forma de estar juntos...¿Quién sabe?.


	4. Vegeta pierde una batalla

_**Capitulo 4: VEGETA PIERDE UNA BATALLA.**_

Uno de los días algo extraño le sucedió a esta extraña pareja.

- ¡MUJER!,¡MUJEEEEER! –(esta era la forma en la que el príncipe se dirigía a Bulma)- ¡MUJER! ¡TENGO HAMBREEEEEE!

- ¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES MUJERRRRRR! –gritó Bulma bastante enfadada, ella estaba terminando una de sus invenciones pero aquel idiota nunca la dejaba tranquila.- MI NOMBRE ES BULMA.

Ambos se encontraban en la cocina en ese instante, Vegeta sentado en la mesa y de brazos cruzado, muy típico en él, y Bulma que acaba de entrar al oír sus gritos, estaba cerca de la puerta con los brazos muy estirados hacia abajo y con los puños bien cerrados.

- Mujer, tengo hambre –le dijo bastante mas calmado y mirando hacia abajo en plan "vamos, sírveme algo de comer"

- ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS MUJEEEEEEEER!- dijo Bulma aún mas enfadada si cabe- ¡ADEMÁS SI TIENES HAMBRE TE COGES CON TUS DOS MANITAS Y TE PREPARAS ALGO!

- ¿¡Que! – le contestó bruscamente dando un puñetazo a la mesa y levantándose- COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ, INSOLENTE, A MÍ, ¡AL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS!- su rostro era el de un asesino sediento de sangre en ese momento.

Bulma lo miro fijamente a los ojos, pero no pudo mantener la mirada mucho tiempo, realmente nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, pero ella no era fácil de asustar y su orgullo tampoco era pequeño, volvió a mirar a sus ojos.

- Bien príncipe – le dijo calmada, a la vez que se dibujaba una buena sonrisa en el rostro del saiyajin- Creo que voy a preparar algo – continuo diciendo, mientras él se cruzaba de nuevo de brazos satisfecho por la reacción de la chica.

- ¡VOY A PREPARAR EL INVENTO QUE HE DEJADO A MEDIAS POR CULPA DE TUS ESTÚPIDOS GRITOS!- dijo muy furiosa y dando se la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Un poco antes de alcanzar el picaporte de la puerta para salir de allí victoriosa, sintió como la mano del guerrero sujetaba su brazo con fuerza, sin saber muy bien como, en décimas de segundo se vio aprisionada contra la puerta. El guerrero tenia sus brazos fuertemente apoyados contra la puerta, uno a cada lado de ella. En ese momento sintió miedo por primera vez desde que él estaba allí, lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentir la ira que el guerrero desprendía.

- Mocosa impertinente, vas ha hacer caso a todo lo que yo te diga si no quieres que...- en ese momento algo pasó, ella estaba allí frente a él, indefensa, tenía los ojos cerrados del miedo que le producía escuchar su voz desde tan cerca. Tenia la cabeza agachada, como no queriendo saber lo que iba a pasar, el pelo azulado le caía sobre su rostro y los brazos los apretaba contra su cuerpo. Vegeta observaba todo esto, en apenas unos segundo todo su enfado se convirtió en deseo, tenia tanta necesidad de besarla que hasta se asustó "pero...que me ocurre?" pensó, su cuerpo estaba bloqueado, no podía pronunciar palabra, no reaccionaba...era algo totalmente nuevo para él...

Fue entonces que Bulma abrió los ojos, y lo que vio casi la asusto mas que lo que estaba sucediendo antes, los ojos del guerrero parecían estar vacíos, su cara ya no mostraba odio sino confusión, en ese momento también ella sintió algo, estaba tan cerca...tan cerca que deseo abrasarlo. El príncipe dio unos pasos atrás dejándola libre y volviendo en sí.

-¡Voy a seguir entrenando!- dijo sin mirarla y sin volver a pronunciar la comida.

Pero Bulma saliendo de su estado reaccionó, no podía dejar que esto quedara así.

- Vaya veo que se te ha pasado el hambre – dijo en tono un tanto burlón- Claro, no me extraña, mi belleza es demasiada incluso para un saiyajin insensato como tú.-siguió diciendo a la vez que se retiraba el pelo de la cara.

Vegeta siguió andando y sin siquiera mirarla dijo –JÁ! No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones pequeña, no eres suficiente para un príncipe como yo- cuando acabo su frase una parte de sus labios se elevo, dejando ver una media sonrisa victoriosa.

Entonces Bulma no conforme con su reacción fue hacia él corriendo, y cuando se interpuso en su camino le dio un beso en sus labios- ¿qué me dices ahora principito?.

En ese momento Vegeta se quedo de piedra-¿¡pero... que haces mocosa!- en ese momento empezó a sonrojarse, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

-Por lo que veo, algo que te gustó- dijo mofándose de él- esos colores en la mejilla te quedan muy bien, jajajajaja..., pero no te hagas ilusiones, esto solo ha sido para ver tu cara- no podía parar de reír a ver como el guerrero cambiaba de cara.

Ahora sí que el príncipe esta rojo, no dijo nada simplemente apretó sus puños y se marcho. No sin antes escuchar a Bulma decirle – Por cierto 1 a 0- y riéndose de nuevo se fue a seguir con su trabajo.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, estaba muy enfadado, pero era cierto, ese asalto lo ganó ella, aunque aún no sabía muy bien por que.


	5. El Dragon Sagrado

Capitulo 5: EL DRAGÓN SAGRADO

Cada vez se acercaba más el día que tanto esperaban, las bolas estarían listas en tan solo unos días.

Todos hacían sus vidas con normalidad, cada cual pasaba el tiempo a su manera.

Vegeta ya llevaba tiempo entrenando con los robots que el sr. Brief le fabricaba y aunque hacía bastante tiempo de lo que ocurrió con Bulma él no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

-" ¿Qué demonios me paso?, ¿Por qué no pude exigirle nada a esa mocosa?...no lo entiendo, en cualquier otro momento habría matado a cualquiera que me hubiese hablado así...Jamás nadie ha osado si quiera a mirarme directamente a los ojos, pero esa mujer desvergonzada no duda hacerlo cada vez que me ve...siempre anda replicándome, incluso me besó dejándome en ridiculo, a MÍ, AL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS! ¿qué cree que esta haciendo? ¿con quien cree que trata?...no lo entiendo."- solo podía pensar en eso, aunque no le venía mal, pues cada vez que ese recuerdo se le pasaba por su cabeza su fuerza aumentaba en los entrenamientos.

Bulma tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ello, desde ese día no lograba sacarse a Vegeta de sus pensamientos, lo odiaba con toda su fuerza y sin embargo no dejaba de observarlo a escondidas mientras entrenaba.

-" Cómo puede ser tan orgulloso...hmmm...lo odio!, y encima desde que le gané aquel día ni siquiera me dirige la palabra- pensaba- ¡Já! ¡Qué mal perder tiene!"

El día de recuperar a sus amigos llegó, y todos estaban reunidos frente a las bolas, Dende, un joven pero poderoso namekiano invoco al Dragón e hizo que Yamcha y Krillin volvieran a la vida, pero algo extraño sucedió, cuando pidió que resucitara a Goku el dragón dijo que no podía porque él no había muerto...

En ese momento todos quedaron asombrados, Vegeta el que más, llevaba allí 130 días, aguantando a esos gusanos, solo por esperar a Goku, y él no estaba muerto. Se enfureció tanto pensando que Goku estaba entrenando en algún planeta, que no dudo en robar la nave espacial de la familia Brief para ir en su busca.

Los demás apenas se dieron cuenta de esta acción, aún estaban en shock por la noticia...pero realmente no era tan malo. Además había que pensar en Tensian y Chao, que aun se encontraban con Kaito en el otro mundo. El Dragón no podía dar mas deseos en esa ocasión, pero ninguno desistió, 130 días pasaban rápidos y entonces los podrían resucitar.

Dicho y echo...tras otros 130 días el Dragón de nuevo apareció, Tensian y Chaos fueron de vueltos a la vida, y los amables namekianos al fin pudieron ir a rehacer una nueva vida a otro planeta. Parece que todo se estaba solucionando, excepto que ni Goku ni Vegeta habían dado aun señales de vida.


	6. Bulma y Yamcha

_**Capitulo 6: BULMA Y YAMCHA**_

Ya había pasado casi dos meses desde la aparición del Dragón, en la casa de los Brief todo estaba más tranquilo que nunca...

-"¡Lógico! el señor gran todopoderoso príncipe de los estúpidos saiyajins no estaba en casa" – pensaba Bulma cada vez que respiraba tranquilidad.

-Mmmm! Que bien va todo, mi querido Yamcha ha llegado del otro mundo más cariñoso que nunca...la verdad es que esa actitud me asusta tanto como me agrada, jajajaja...- hablaba sola en su habitación, la verdad era algo muy común de ella...no podía dejar de hablar aunque estuviera sola- Pero bueno...no puedo tener queja, nunca me había divertido tanto en la cama como ahora...jijijijijiji...¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Jijijiji.- Bulma seguía riendo inocentemente pero alguien mas lo estaba escuchando.

-Así que te diviertes mucho en la cama últimamente, eh?- dijo una voz sonriente mientras ella se ponía como un tomate de la vergüenza.

Al darse la vuelta vio a su querido novio.

-¿¡PERO TÚ ERES TONTO!,¿¡ES QUE ME QUIERES MATAR DE UN SUSTO!

-Bueno...esto...yo...solo..-Yamcha que iba con intenciones "muy buenas" se quedo un tanto cortado- en fin...que es que...yo...venia a darte los buenos días –consiguió decir.

-Ooooh!...lo siento cariño-Bulma empezó a sonrojarse pensando en lo brusca que había sido- no me lo tomes en cuenta, ¿vale?, ven y dame un beso de buenos días.

Yamcha un poco más tranquilo fue a besar a su hermosa novia.

- Te quiero Bulma...-se sonrojo bastante al decir esto, no era muy típico de él.

Bulma se quedó de piedra, sabía perfectamente que eso no era normal.

-¿Eiinnn?...¿Qué te ocurre cariño...estas bien?- dijo en un tono un tanto alocada y tocándole la frente.

-Jejejejeje...sí...imagino...es que...tengo algo que decirte- Yamcha se rascaba la cabeza sonriendo (tipo Goku)- Veras Bulma en el otro mundo...esto...yo...-estaba tremendamente cortado- bueno que...te he echado mucho de menos, jejeje.

Bulma no creía lo que estaba escuchando, -"esto si que es raro...pero bonito, jejeje"- pensaba.

- Bueno el caso es que tengo que...-Yamcha seguía hablando un poco nervioso – tengo que salir de viaje...en fin...ya sabes...los negocios...y...jejejeje...bueno eso – él sabía que a Bulma no le gustaba en absoluto sus viajes, y tenia sus motivos, la verdad es que Yamcha ya la había engañado varias veces con otras mujeres, así que se quedo esperando uno de los berrinches de su novia.

Bulma, para sorpresa de su novio, no puso ninguna pega, la verdad es que la trataba de forma muy diferente ahora, y parece que empezaba a confiar en él.

-Esta bien cariño...pero cuida lo que haces, ok?- sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo.

-Sí, sí claro, no te preocupes –la verdad es que estaba sorprendido, pero tambien él sabia que había cambiado mucho, y ahora en su interior tenía algo que antes no sentía. Por primera vez él no tenía ganas de dejarla sola, pero bueno al fín y al cabo era su trabajo.

- No te preocupes Bulma solo estaré fuera un par de días.

Ambos estaban conforme de esa nueva relación que se estaba formando, quizás estuvieran madurando...la verdad es que ya les tocaba.


	7. Pensamientos

_**Bueno pues no pensaba dejar mas capis tan pronto, pero sabes, aunque solo sea un review el que he recibido hasta ahora…me anima a seguir subiendo! ;) Gracias Valeria y aquí tienes en exclusiva para ti un par de capitulillos mas **___

_**Como siempre…estos personajes no me pertenecen solo me divierto con ellos ;)**_

_**Capitulo 7: PENSAMIENTOS.**_

Los días que Yamcha estuvo fuera a Bulma se le hicieron larguísimos y no solo porque estuviese sola, cosas que realmente detestaba, sino porque tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar.

En ese momento no estaba trabajando en ningún invento, así que casi se pego los días en su habitación, saliendo solo para comer y poco más.

*Pensamiento de Bulma*: Aaaay...la verdad es que este Yamcha no deja de sorprenderme, siempre he sabido que me quiere, pero después de mas de 10 años de relación nunca me lo había demostrado tanto como ahora...jejeje...me voy a acostumbrar a que me trate tan bien, no como ese dichoso saiyajins- su rostro mostraba enfado- que se cree el rey del universo...JÁ! ni que fuera el centro del mundo, ¿qué se habrá creído?...se creerá que por tener esos músculos... esos ojos-sus ojos empezaron a brillar sin ella darse cuenta, claro- esa carita de niño malo...- casi estaba babeando-...¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡pero que digo!, ¡ohhhhh Bulma! ¡Estas como una cabra!-la verdad es que si que lo parecía, no todo el mundo discute consigo mismo. Pero realmente este pensamiento, no era aislado. Desde que Vegeta partió no paraba de recordarlo, incluso, aunque jamás lo reconocería, cuando Yamcha la besaba o acariciaba cerraba los ojos y pensaba en él...-¿Pero porqué en ese estúpido?.

Empezó a golpearse la cabeza como queriendo alejar ese pensamiento, y la verdad es que lo logró, aunque poco después tuvo que bajar a tomarse una aspirina.

Vegeta seguía en su viaje, iba de planeta en planeta liquidando a todos sus habitantes, tal y como lo había educado Freezer, creía encontrar a Goku en cada planeta que visitaba, sin embargo eran solo imaginaciones de su ira. Al cabo de los meses, después de haber partido, empezó a pensar que quizás Goku ya habría vuelto a la Tierra, así que se subió a su nave y puso rumbo a nuestro hogar. El viaje era bastante largo, él llevaba días sin probar bocado ni descansar así que se acomodo en su asiento para intentar dormir un poco, pero su estomago de saiyanjins no lo dejaba en paz. Siguió recostado pero desistió de quedarse dormido, así que su cabeza enseguida empezó a funcionar.

*Pensamientos de Vegeta*: Despreciable saiyanjin...¡qué digo saiyajin!, él no merece tener ese nombre, es solo un miserable guerrero de tercera clase...pero...¡cómo pudo vencerme! A mí al Príncipe de los más temidos guerreros del universo...no lo comprendo, pero aún entiendo menos como pudo vencer a Freezer...¡NO!...eso no es todo...¡ENCIMA SE CONVIRTIÓ EN SUPERSAIYAJIN!-su cara mostraba odio pero cambió a tristeza cuando siguió pensando- mmmm...si mi padre estuviera vivó..maldita sea...él siempre me decía que solo un saiyanjins de entre miles conseguía pasar a ese estado ¡y que ese sería yo!-una única lágrima recorría su mejilla, la rabia y la desesperación se apoderaban de él-...¡LO SIENTO PADRE!...-apretó bien sus puños-¡pero esto no quedara aquí!...me entrenaré duro, conseguiré convertirme en ssj y luego...¡LUEGO ACABARÉ CON ESE GUSANO!.

En ese momento se incorporó sentándose en su asiento, siguió pensando.

- Bien...volveré a casa de esa maldita familia, ellos son amigos del insecto, así que me enterare si ha vuelto. Y sino lo ha hecho los amenazare para que fabriquen algo que sea de utilidad en mi entrenamiento...jajajaja-su rostro volvió a ser el de siempre-¡ESO ES!...cómo no se me habrá ocurrido antes...seguro que ya tienen algo...¡CLARO!...algo que hizo que ese estúpido consiguiera su transformación...jajajaja...jajajaja...jajajaja, ¡AHORA NO PODRÁS VENCERME!-su sonrisa malévola cubrió su rostro.

Entre tantos pensamientos casi estaba llegando a la Tierra, el viaje se le pasó muy rápido, pero un poco antes de entrar en la atmósfera, recordó:

- ¡Ohhhh noooo!, esa insolente humana estará allí...grrrr...seguro que no me deja tranquilo con mis entrenamientos...¡¿Cómo puede una humana ser tan bocazas y presumida!-recordaba cada uno de sus enfrentamientos- y encima se cree muy lista porque un día creyó ganarme una disputa...grrrr...no sé como pude dejar que me pusiera en ridículo, ¡Maldita sea!

Vegeta jamás lo reconocería, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero no era la primera vez que recordaba a esa mujer en su viaje, realmente echaba de menos esos encuentros, en cierto modo sin saber por qué, le parecía divertida la forma en la que esa mujer le replicaba y se enfadaba...pero no, al príncipe de los saiyanjins nada le hacia sentir bien y mucho menos reír, aunque tenía que reconocer que varias veces tuvo que aguantar la risa delante de ella...en fin son cosas que nunca admitirá.


	8. Un buen susto

Capitulo 8: UN BUEN SUSTO

Para sorpresa de Bulma, Yamcha había vuelto en un par de días como él mismo dijo, y digo para su sorpresa porque realmente su guapo novio nunca llegaba cuando decía sino 1 o 2 semanas después.

Los dos se encontraban en la habitación de Bulma, algo ligeros de ropa, en fin una buena bienvenida no desagrada a nadie.

-¿Me has echado de menos guapa?- dijo Yamcha insinuándose un poco.

-Buenoooo...no sé...-intentaba hacerse la interesante, a Bulma le gustaba bastante jugar y probar cosas nuevas en la cama aunque sabía perfectamente que, a su pesar, eso incomodaba mucho a Yamcha- ¿tu...que crees?- siguió mientras se dejaba caer una de las tirantas de su camisón.

Yamcha tenía poca espera así que no le hizo mucho caso y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando ya estaba recostado sobre ella en la cama.

-Tranquilo fiera...¿es que no me vas a entrenar primero?

Pero nada, él, como siempre, hacia caso omiso e iba a tiro echo. La verdad es que no lo pasaron mal, aunque no era exactamente lo que Bulma quería. Pero en fin, ella ya se daba por vencida.

Unas horas mas tarde sus amigos Puar y Ulong habían llegado para tomar los ricos pastelitos que les brindaba la maravillosa Sra. Brief. Yamcha y Bulma se unieron a ellos en lo que era una grata merienda.

Ym: ¡Chicos!...no hay nada como esta tranquilidad.

Bul: Me pregunto que habrá sido de Vegeta...no hemos vuelto a saber nada de él.

Ym: Imagino que estará siguiendo a Goku por el espacio para enfrentarse a él.

Ul: ¡Pero que tío más cabezota!-con un poco de respeto siguió- ya me lo pareció nada mas mirarle a la cara.

Bul: Si te paras a pensarlo...tampoco es tan malo (ups como he podido decir eso)

Ym(un poco enfadado): ¿Cómo que no?, ¿Ya no te acuerdas que nos robo la nave espacial?

Bul: Claro que sí, lo que ocurre es que deseaba tanto coger a Goku que al final le echó valor. (grr...lo he vuelto a defender)

Ym (bastante mas enfadado): Eh Bulma quieres decir que...-en ese momento lo interrumpieron.

Ul: ¡Anda Yamcha, que no se diga que estas celoso!-burlándose un poco.

Ym: ¡Yo no estoy celoso!-dijo con un gesto un tanto...como diría yo...celoso.

En ese momento entra la Sra. Brief cargada de pastelitos y enterándose de lo que hablaban.

SraB: Pues tu padre dice que hace ya bastante tiempo que se le ha debido acabar el combustible.

Para asombro de todos Bulma empieza a preocuparse y con los ojos casi llorosos dijo - ¡Oh no! Podría estar en peligro.

Ym: ¿EIIIIN?

Poco tiempo después...

Todos a la vez: ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron durante un instante tras escuchar una especie de explosión que provenía del jardín.

Al acercase se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresita, ¡la nave de Vegeta!, el saiyajin había regresado de su viaje.


	9. El regreso

Capitulo 9: EL REGRESO

La compuerta de la nave se abrió y Vegeta empezó a salir tranquilamente, Yamcha desconfiado se puso en posición de ataque.

Ym: ¿Vegeta que estas buscando?

El aspecto de Vegeta era desastroso y al verlo todos sintieron un poco de miedo.

Vg: Estoy buscando a Goku...¿aún no ha vuelto a su casa?-dijo bajando su mirada.

Ym (un tanto extrañado): ¿Goku?...¿Es que no lo has visto en el espacio?

A Vegeta que se metieran en sus asuntos era algo que lo enfadaba bastante, dio un salto desde la escalera de la nave y se situó frente a Yamcha.

Vg: Eres muy curioso...pero no tengo por qué responderte.

Esto a Yamcha lo hizo enfadar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada su guapa novia, con un tono bastante despreocupado, habló.

Bul: Tranquilízate, ya veremos lo que quiere.-se aproximaba al guerrero- ¿Por qué no dejamos primero que se dé un baño?- en ese instante tocó el pecho del guerrero con un dedo, algo que desde luego no le hizo gracia al saiyajin- ¡Vaya!, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?, ¡Estas bastante sucio!

Bulma, enfadando aún mas a Vegeta, le dio un golpecito en la nariz con el mismo dedo que antes tenía en su pecho.

Bl: ¡Por aquí, sígueme!-como si él no supiera dónde estaba el baño.

Cada uno de los presentes no salían de su asombro...pero eso no era nada.

Bl: ¡Rápido! Y compórtate porque estas delante de una señorita.

Bulma seguía su camino y Vegeta cerro un puño fuertemente pero lo único que hizo fue pensar "–¡Grrr...descarada!", pero aún así la siguió.

Ahora sí que los amigos de la joven no cabían en su asombro.

Ym: ¿Ein?,¿Qué pasa?

Puar: Vegeta se ha vuelto muy dócil.

Ya en el cuarto de baño Vegeta estaba tomando su baño, mientras Bulma le echaba su ropa a lavar. Cuando fue a dejarle algo limpio que ponerse quiso empezar de nuevo con su guerra particular, le puso una camisa rosa y unos jeans amarillos para que el guerrero se vistiera "-jijiji...no quiero ni imaginar la cara que pondrá"

Y así fue, apenas Bulma había llegado a reunirse con sus amigos cuando se escuchó.

Vg: ¡EH MUJER!...¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!...¡EHHH!, ¿¡ES QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS!...¡EHHHH OYE MUJER TE ESTOY LLAMANDO!.

Bulma que lo había escuchado desde la primera vez saltó.

Bul: ¡Pero que mal educado! ¿Cómo puedes llamarme mujer?...¡Tengo un nombre sabes!...¡MI NOMBRE ES BULMA!

Vg: ¿Qué has hecho con mi ropa?

Bul: La he lavado por supuesto, estaba sucísima.

Todo esto se oía a gritos ya que cada uno estaba en un lugar diferente de la casa.

Vg: ¿Qué has dicho?

Bul: Ahí tienes ropa limpia.

Vegeta con la ropa en la mano no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

Vg: ¿Y esta ropa? Soy un autentico guerrero del espacio, ¿CÓMO VOY A PONERME ESTO?

Bul (comenzando la guerra): Si no quieres ponértela...quédate desnudo.

Todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas durante un buen rato. Vegeta al momento aparece por detrás con una cara que...bueno ustedes lo imaginaran. Bulma se volvió al escucharlo pensando en lo ridículo que se vería...pero para su sorpresa el saiyajins estaba guapísimo (a su parecer), sin embargo no quiso dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Bul: ¡Ahhh...estas guapísimo! –dijo mofándose de él, y todos volvieron a soltar unas carcajadas tremendas.

Vg (bastaaaaaaante enfadado): ¡Dejad de reír o os mataré a todos!

Lógicamente no se escucho ni una leve risita en la habitación. Pero a Bulma no la asusto en absoluto.

Bl: Oye...¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros un tiempo? – insinuándose un poco, mientras Vegeta volvía la cabeza de forma rechazante- Andaaaa...no seas presumido, sabemos que estas cansadísimo. Y si quieres encontrar a Goku este es el mejor lugar.

Obviamente nuestro malvado príncipe no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad y acepta.


	10. Nuevas amenzas

**Bueno ante todo quería disculparme, aunque no son mucho los seguidores de este fic, sé que hay quien lo lee y esperaba la continuación, he tenido unos momentos familiares bastante tristes y es por eso que no había vuelto a escribir, pero….hay que seguir adelante y esta es una buena manera de evadirme un pokito, asi que espero que os guste como sigue, os dejo un par de capis pa que veais que soy buena **

_Ahhh, y todo el rollo ese de que estos personajillos no me pertencen ni na de na xD_

Capitulo 10: NUEVAS AMENAZAS

Ese mismo día todo seguía con tranquilidad en la casa de los Brief, todos pasaban un buen rato haciendo una barbacoa, pero de repente la cara de Yamcha y Vegeta cambiaron bruscamente.

Bul: ¿Qué os pasa chicos? –sabía que no era nada bueno.

Vg: ¡Maldita sea!...¡Después de todo no conseguiste matarlo! –dijo mientras apretaba sus puños y miraba al cielo.

Ym: ¿Estás diciendo que la fuerza que notamos es la de Freezer? –un poco incrédulo siguió – jajajaja...eso es imposible.

Pero Vegeta no se equivocaba, Freezer no había muerto en la pelea contra Goku, solo quedó mal herido y su padre lo recogió y sanó, viniendo ahora a nuestro planeta en busca de venganza.

Los guerreros Z no tardaron en reunirse en el punto donde la nave de Freezer iba a aterrizar. Estaban confusos, no sabían que hacer, Goku no estaba aún allí y si él no había podido acabar con ese monstruo...¿Quién lo haría?. Hasta Vegeta sabía que había llegado la hora del fin, todos fueron acercándose a la zona donde la nave había aterrizado, iban andando pues no querían que los monstruos notaran su kí (fuerza interna mas o menos) al volar.

Estaban en la cima de una montaña viendo con terror como Freezer, su padre y sus secuaces planeaban la destrucción de la Tierra, sin embargo un joven de cabellos morados apareció en ese instante, acabó con Freezer y sus secuaces en tan solo unos segundos, y al quedar solo con el padre del villano se convirtió (para sorpresa de Vegeta) en ssj, consiguiendo así acabar con el último de los monstruos.

Los guerreros se acercaron a él en busca de una explicación, pero este apenas dijo quien era, aunque sí dejo a todos asombrados cuando dijo que venía del futuro y que Goku llegaría en unas horas a la Tierra.

Estaban aún confusos, ¿cómo un joven de apenas 17 años podía haber hecho tal proeza?, y ¿cómo sabía que Goku volvería?...Pero así fue, el saiyajins desaparecido volvió a la hora que el joven había dicho. El ssj misterioso le contó a Goku todo por lo que había venido, mientras los demás estaban impacientes de saber que ocurría.

Después de un buen rato charlando Goku les contó a sus amigos parte de la historia, y digo parte porque había cosas que no podía desvelar, ya que podrían perjudicar la vida personal de algunos allí presentes.

Pero esa no era la cuestión, la noticia que no dejo tranquilo a ninguno de sus amigos fue la de unos misteriosos robots que aparecerían en la Tierra dentro de unos años, la misión de ese joven era avisar a los guerreros para que se preparasen y pudieran vencer a esos enemigos, ya que de no ser así, el futuro sería un verdadero infierno.

El joven ya se había marchado a su época, no sin antes prometerle a Goku que en unos años volvería para ayudarlos.

Cada uno de nuestros amigos decide entrenarse duramente para el temido combate que se les venía encima, incluso Vegeta afirmó que acabaría con ellos y después se tomaría su venganza con Goku –"Si lo reto para que luche ahora no usaría toda su fuerza contra mí...ese estúpido es demasiado sensible...al fin y al cabo solo tengo que esperar un poco y quizás así pueda llegar a convertirme en ssj...entonces lo matare...jajajajaja."- pensaba Vegeta mientras parte de los guerreros ya se habían marchado.

Fue así como Vegeta definitivamente se instaló en casa de los Brief.


	11. Un descanso I

_**Capitulo 11: UN DESCANSO (I).**_

En casa de Bulma, Vegeta ya había hablado con el Sr. Brief para que le prepare algo con lo que entrenar, y como él sospechaba ya había algo preparado, donde Goku se había estado entrenando. Era una especie de sala de entrenamiento donde la gravedad terrestre estaba aumentada en 100, sin embargo para nuestro orgulloso príncipe eso no era suficiente, le pidió que hiciera lo necesario para que la gravedad pudiera ser controlada, quería empezar con una gravedad triplicada a la que Goku usó. El Sr. Brief y Bulma pensaba que estaba loco, pero para el padre de la joven eso sería una buena distracción, así que aceptó.

Durante la reparación de la Gravity Room (ese era el nombre del invento) Vegeta no podía hacer nada, así que decidió tomarse unos días de descanso, ya que apenas le dio tiempo a recuperarse de su viaje.

Ya era casi la hora de la comida cuando Bulma estaba en la cocina preparándose un sándwich, la verdad es que la chica era bastante inteligente pero eso de ser una ama de casa no iba en absoluto con ella. Vegeta entró en la misma sala, imagino que ya sabéis por qué...¡Exacto! Tenía hambre.

- Mujer prepárame de comer, tengo hambre –dijo bastante tranquilo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Para su sorpresa Bulma no le pego ninguno de sus gritos.

- ¡Vegeta! Te he dicho mil veces que no soy tu sirvienta –estaba enfadada sin embargo hablaba bastante tranquila- Está bien, toma, ya sé que no tendrás ni para empezar pero es lo que hay. –Bulma le ofreció el sándwich que había preparado.

Vegeta estaba bastante asombrado, era la primera vez que la joven le ofrecía algo tan tranquilamente y sin ni siquiera chillarle.

- No sé que pretendes pero no pienso discutir –dijo desconfiado mientras engullía la comida.

Pero de nuevo se sorprendió al ver que la muchacha simplemente sonrió y salió de allí. –" ¡Vá Mujeres!...¡No hay quien las entienda! –pensaba mientras no dejaba de comer- ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?...Bueno que más da...ahora tengo cosas más importantes que pensar...¿Qué más podría comer?".

Había pasado casi todo el día, ya era de noche y Bulma llevaba en su habitación toda la tarde, tenía cara de preocupación y hablaba sola cada dos por tres. El motivo de su estado es que llevaba casi dos semanas sin ver a Yamcha, ya que estaba entrenando duro para la batalla contra los robots y su trabajo le ocupaba el resto del tiempo. Sin embargo, como si su novio se estuviera enterando, en ese instante tocó el teléfono, era él, le dijo lo mucho que la extrañaba, que la quería y que no se preocupara porque él, aunque cansado, estaba bastante bien. Tras casi media hora hablando como dos tortolitos Bulma respiró tranquila, la verdad es que ya se pensaba que él estaba haciendo de las suyas pero ahora sabía que estaba equivocada.

Vegeta llevaba toda la tarde en el salón viendo la tele y maldiciendo a los humanos por su manera de divertirse.

-"¿Y a esto lo llaman diversión?" –refunfuñaba mientras cambiaba de cadena una y otra vez.

Aún mas enfadado se quedo después de haberse llevado dos horas viendo un culebrón y descubrir que no tenía final.

-"¿Ein?...¿¡Pero que demonios pasa!...¿¡Cómo acaba este maldito programa!...GRRRRR...¡MALDITOS HUMANOS!"

Eso fue suficiente para que Vegeta tirara el mando a distancia a la otra punta de la habitación, y se fuera a su dormitorio para darse un baño.

_Uy uy uy, ahora empieza lo bueno, jejeje, pero como ya se sabe…se tiene que hacer esperar, jejeje, ojala os haya gustado, y estoy segura de que los 2 capis que siguen os gustara aun más :D_

_¿Review?_


	12. Un descanso II

**¡Vaya!...Que sorpresa con vuestros review! No sabeís cuanto me alegra que os este gustando, y más después de tantos años guardado en el ordenador, si lo se lo subo antes, jejeje.**

**Pues como lo prometido es deuda aquí os dejo el siguiente capi…creo que os gustara muuuucho, jijiji.**

**Ya sabeis eso de que no me pertenecen y demás, verdad?**

_**Capitulo 12: UN DESCANSO (II).**_

Vegeta se dirigía a su habitación, para ello tenía que pasar por la puerta del dormitorio de Bulma, en ese punto el saiyanjin se detuvo, la puerta estaba entreabierta y la mujer estaba hablando sola como de costumbre.

-"Jejejeje...que tonta he sido...mira que pensar que Yamcha me estaba engañando...jejejeje, con lo que me quiere ahora...lo tengo comiendo de mi mano, jajajaja" –Bulma volvía a ser la de siempre, sus preocupaciones ya se habían ido.

Vegeta no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, -"¡Pero que clase de cerebro tienen estos humanos!...no puedo creer que se preocupen por esas minucias" –pensaba mientras no se movía de su sitio para seguir escuchando, -"Al menos es mas divertido que ese maldito programa".

-"Bien...ya solo me falta darle algunas clases de cómo satisfacerme en la cama...jijiji...que mala soy...la verdad es que ya va cambiando pero...jijijiji...me gustaría que fuese mas atrevido...no sé mas...agresivo...jijiji –Bulma estaba sumergida completamente en su pensamiento, Dios sabe lo que estaría imaginando, por este motivo no escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Sin embargó, al escuchar un portazo tras de sí reacciono y casi le da un soponcio del susto.

Bul: ¡VEGETA! ¿Es que no te han enseñado modales?...¡Tienes que llamar antes de entrar! –en ese momento comenzaron a salirle unos colores rojos por la cara..."OH NO! ¿Habrá escuchado lo que decía?"- pensó mientras agachaba un poco la cara de la vergüenza.

Vegeta no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo puso su media sonrisa y andaba hasta ella muy pausadamente.

Bul (un poco mosqueada): ¡¿Es que no me escuchas?...-empezaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa ya que el saiyajin no se inmutaba y seguía su camino- A...Además...¿Qué haces aquí?...esta es mi...mi habitación –cada vez bajaba mas el tono de voz- y...y ¿Por qué ce..rras..te.. la puer...ta? –apenas podía hablar, esa actitud de Vegeta le hacía desconfiar bastante de él. Empezó a retroceder hasta que topó con la barandilla de la terraza.

La media sonrisa del guerrero se había extendido y ahora sonreía con un poco de maldad...pero aún no dijo nada.

Bul: ¿¡Pero que quieres Vegeta! – consiguió decirle intentando reponerse.

La oscuridad de la noche envolvía a Bulma, solo unos reflejos de luz iluminaban su rostro y parte de su cuerpo. Vegeta se acerco a ella, su cuerpo se pegó completamente al de la chica y dejó su cara a unos centímetros de la suya. Ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, y el saiyajin volvió a poner una gran sonrisa al ver el miedo que estaba recorriendo el cuerpo de la mujer. Entonces hablo.

Vg: ¿Así que no estás contenta con ese gusano, eh? –a Bulma se le abrieron los ojos, ni siquiera sentía vergüenza, solo se temía lo peor en ese momento.- A un guerrero de mi clase le gusta dejar bien alto el listón cuando está con una mujer. –decía insinuándose.

Pero ella no iba a dejar que esto siguiera por ahí.

Bul: ¿Pero que dices?...yo...soy muy feliz...con Yamcha –hablaba como podía.

Vg: ¡JÁ!...si no puede ni complacerte en la cama

Bul: Eso no es cierto...además...él me quiere mucho.

Vg: Yo en cambio podría hacerte sentir una verdadera mujer en una sola noche –en ese momento se aproximo un poco mas a ella.

El cuerpo de Bulma temblaba de pies a cabezas, no tenía ni un solo músculo relajado en ese instante, tenía miedo y a la vez deseo...no sabía muy bien por qué pero quería descubrir lo que ese saiyajin le podía ofrecer. En ese instante sabía perfectamente que no tenía escapatoria, así que se dejo llevar por el deseo y dejo a un lado su temor.

Vegeta estaba casi rozando sus labios con los de ella, sabía que ya la tenía para él, se acerco un poco más pero sin llegar a besarla se quedo quieto, notaba la suavidad de los labios de Bulma en su boca, la respiración agitada de la chica...entonces le susurro.

Vg: Ahora mismo me deseas mas que a ese gusano – movía su boca por el rostro de la chica y luego por su cuello, pero aún seguía sin tocarla de verdad...es como si la estuviera acariciando con sus labios. Ese roce hacia que a Bulma se le acelerara el corazón...y la respiración, pero no se movía, no quería estropear ese momento.

El saiyajin volvió a acercarse a la boca semi abierta de la chica, sabía que en ese momento quería besarlo, pero él no se dejó llevar, y en la misma posición que antes susurro de nuevo.

Vg: Estas mas excitada en este instante que en toda una noche con ese miserable – a Bulma le daba rabia ese comentario, pero tenía razón, había algo en ese momento que jamás podría describir con palabras. Ya no aguantaba más y se lanzó a besarlo.

**Wowowowowo….como os habéis quedado? Yo kiero un hombre así para mí :P jajajajaja….trankilas trankilas, no me mateís que no os voy a dejar asi…os pongo el siguiente capi! Jejejeje.**


	13. Un descanso III

**Veis como soy buena persona, jejeje os dejo ración doble, así también acabamos con el triple capi del descanso, jejeje.**

_**Capitulo 13: UN DESCANSO (III).**_

Bulma deseaba que él la tomará de una vez por todas, nada la pararía ahora mismo, ni siquiera el cariño que tenía por Yamcha, era algo bastante diferente lo que sentía en esta ocasión y quería saber que era. Se lanzó para besar al guerrero, ese era el momento adecuado, un rayo de luz proveniente de alguna estrella iluminaba los ojos del saiyajin, ella cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, inclinó solo un poco su rostro, pues estaban tan cerca que no hacia falta mas y cuando sus labios estaban pasando del roce a la acción algo extraño sucedió.

Vg: JAJAJAJAJAJA...-se había separado de ella rápidamente y miraba a la chica mientras se reía a carcajadas- JAJAJAJAJAJA...

Bulma abrió los ojos y estaba tan decepcionada como confusa, al ver que él había rechazado su beso.

Vg: JAJAJAJAJA...-Vegeta no podía parar, hasta se le escapó una lágrima, que le caía por su cara, de la risa- ¡Te lo has tragado por completo! JAJAJAJAJA.

Bul: ¿¡COMO! -la chica tenía cara de muy pocos amigos, pero aun no entendía muy bien.

Vg: JAJAJA...no te puedes imaginar la cara que has puesto...JAJAJAJA...realmente te la he colado bien...JAJAJAJA.

Bulma empezó a comprender y la furia de una chica en una situación semejante no deja nada que desear a la de un guerrero por muy saiyajins que fuera. En ese momento parecía que le fuera a explotar cada vena que recorría su cuello.

Bul: ¡ERES EL MÁS ESTUPIDO PRINCIPE DE LOS MAS IDIOTAS SAIYAJINS DE TODO LOS MISERABLES PLANETAS! –la mujer pegó tal grito que parecía que todos los habitantes del planeta la hubieran escuchado- ¡VETE DE MI HABITACIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Pesé a los gritos de desesperación de la chica Vegeta seguía riendo a carcajada mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero en ese momento recordó algo y su cara cambió, se puso serio, miró a Bulma y le dijo:

Vg: ¡Bulma! – la chica se quedó un poco extrañada, también ella se había puesto seria, sobretodo porque jamás la llamaba por su nombre, él igual de serio siguió- Esto...es por dos.

Bul: ¿Pero que dices Vegeta?...-dijo sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba.

Vegeta bajo la cabeza igual de serio, abrió la puerta, salió y cuando iba a cerrar levanto la cabeza y la miro.

Vg: Pues eso...¡QUÉ VOY GANANDO 2 A 1!...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación riendo a carcajadas limpias.

Bulma quedo donde estaba y al escuchar eso cogió un zapato que tenía a mano para lanzárselo, pero este chocó en la puerta, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Vegeta ya en su habitación apenas podía dejar de reír, pensaba –"vaya cara, desde luego soy mejor actor que esos estúpidos de la tele". Sin embargo en su interior sabía que estuvo a punto de echarlo todo a perder, cuando rozó los labios de esa mujer, cuando olió ese perfume embriagador...cuando noto sus pechos en su cuerpo...se estremeció, pensaba que ya no podría echarse atrás, pero esto era algo en lo que el saiyajin no quería pensar, pues las cosas a las que no le encontraba solución no le gustaba mucho. Antes de que esa sensación pudiera llegar a su cuerpo se metió en la bañera para darse un largo y agradable baño...de agua fría.

Bulma casi no se había movido de donde estaba, se sentía profundamente mal por haber sentido tal atracción hacia ese maleducado guerrero, pensaba en como se sentiría ella si Yamcha hiciera algo parecido (aunque desde luego eso ya lo había pasado), la cuestión es que ella no es así, no es como su novio, ella es la parte responsable de la relación y ahora se dejaba seducir por ese orgulloso...sin embargo lo peor es que si volviera atrás volvería ha hacer lo mismo, deseaba tener de nuevo esa sensación...sentir sus labios, su respiración, su cuerpo protector...Pero no, ella debía seguir adelante, olvidar todo eso y amar a su novio como nunca. También ella se dio una buena ducha para despejar su cabeza.

**Pues ahora sí, aquí lo dejamos por hoy…ya ya ya, soy mala, jejejeje, pero es que así me imagino esta relación :P jejeje, aunque weno, kien sabe que nos deparara los siguientes capis? :D**

**¿Review please?**


End file.
